


Stay Cool, Clint. Stay cool.

by belleathrone



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Be Nice to Clint Barton, Clint Barton just loves to help, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Yeah I'm talking to the Bucky in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleathrone/pseuds/belleathrone
Summary: In which Clint meets a grouchy firefighter Bucky when he was volunteering to help the victims of an apartment caught on fire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Stay Cool, Clint. Stay cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more firefighter Bucky content😂 (guilty asf) and cutie-wholesome Clint :")
> 
> I do not own the characters!

Clint volunteers if he wasn't busy teaching archery or walking dogs or doing odd jobs that are close to his apartment. And due to last month's volunteer work that caused him a stab wound (which was an accident, Nat), Natasha has to go with him just to make sure he will go back home _unharmed_.

Despite the accident, Clint loved to volunteer so he's going to keep doing it regardless of it's consequences.

Clint has joined an emergancy response group and he's used to sudden calls for the past 6 months now and today, his team of volunteers were inquired to take care of the people that were safely rescued from an apartment which unfortunately caught on fire. It was a sudden call in the middle of the night but Clint was up and ready with Nat on the other side of a call as he dressed quickly.

Most of what they did was aid the victims and help them calm down. Clint would've love to converse with the victims to take their minds off from the loss of their home but in a rush to the scene, he forgot to wear his hearing aids. So he just offers the victims hugs and tried to distract some of the little kids from worrying.

The operation took at least 3 hours before the fire was trully extinguished and the victims were located to a temporary location for the time being. And as Clint was packing up the bags and stacking them behind an ambulance, he noticed someone slowly limping towards him from afar.

Clint swears that he had done a lot of volunteer work that he is used to men in uniform but this time, he's not quite sure.

The man has tousled short Brunette hair, bisceps flexed as he pressed his hand at the wound on his forehead and he was in the process of removing each strap of his suspenders.

 _Shoot_.

Clint gaped for a while and came to his senses when he noticed the man wincing. Of course, _then_ he started to panic because he was the only one around that was not busy and Brunette is definately needing his help with the wound. _His_ help.

Clint groaned tiredly at the lack of sleep he was getting and with the inappropriate thoughts that was starting to crawl in. Stay cool, Clint. Stay cool.

Brunette finally arrived and stood in front of Clint with his eyes opening and closing repeatedly. Clint could see that his whole face was almost covered in blood.

Brunette was talking (more like mumbling) but Clint could only catch, "Blood" and "Fast". Clint tried to reach up to inspect the wound but his hand was swatted away by Brunette with more words spoken in, what looked like, irritation.

Clint rubbed at his hand and unziped one of the bags to get a small towel and a bottle of water. He moistened the towel before reaching towards Brunette's face but Brunette instead snatched the towel from Clint's hand and used it to wipe the blood that was covering his face.

Clint squinted his eyes at him. _Rude_. He then proceed to prepare the bandages and a needle if the wound needs stitching. He patted Brunette's shoulder but Brunette took a single look at what Clint held up and spoke in a string of a long sentence.

Clint stared at the man, hoping that he would realize that Clint only got two words from it. Them being the words; _no_ and _necessary_. But the Brunette only furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Clint with expectation.

Clint gulped before setting down the needle and bandages and signed towards Brunette.

_"I'm sorry but I didn't bring my aids tonight and I must look like a weirdo for just staring at you and you probably don't understand what I am signing-"_

Brunette's face turned from annoyed to strucked by realization when he noticed Clint was signing at him. He kept looking at Clint's fingers as Clint continued on rambling.

_"I just wanted to know if you needed bandages or stitching because your face was covered with a lot of blood and I think that it does need stitching-"_

Brunette's looks more embarrased as he kept on watching Clint move his fingers in rapid motions. Clint thinks he's blowing it but Brunette lifts up a finger and looked around to search for someone.

He finally found that person when Clint saw him calling a blond over, looking as tired as Brunette. When the blond approached, Brunette spoke towards the blond and the blond suddenly grinned and laughed.

Brunette elbowed Blond on the ribs and the blond guy raised his arms in surrender, trying to stop laughing. Blond looked towards Clint and to his surprise, started to sign towards Clint.

 _"Hey, I'm...Steve and...this here is my friend...Bucky."_ He motioned towards Bucky and Clint nodded. _"Tell...me what you...sign to...him before, he doesn't...know what...you sign to him."_

_"You know how to sign?"_

_"Learn...a few...months ago,"_ Steve answered.

 _"Well I'm Clint and I was just asking if...,"_ Clint looked towards Bucky, _"Bucky here wanted a bandage or any sticthes to his wounds."_

Steve smiled before telling Bucky what Clint just said. Clint saw Bucky nodding his head before looking at him with embarrasment.

Steve chuckled and looked at Clint. _"He would...like that...and don't mind...his...attitude."_ Steve signed before giving Clint's shoulder a pat and walking away.

Clint smiles before motioning for Bucky to sit on the back of the ambulance as he prepared the needle. The stiches didn't take long and before Clint finished, one of the paramedics got to look at Bucky's wound before they left.

Clint was with Natasha, bidding the other volunteers goodbye when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Bucky, the firefighter from earlier. Clint blinked in surprise.

Bucky was holding up a small notepad.

 _I'm sorry for earlier_ Was scribbled on it.

Clint smiled shaking his head and taking the notepad and pen that Bucky offered. Clint flipped onto a new page.

**It's alright, everyone had a rough night**

Bucky scribbled hesitantly on the notepad after Clint passed it back.

_I feel bad so would you...breakfast tommorow?_

Clint widened his eyes and Bucky quickly added more to his sentence.

_Just breakfast I meant_

Clint stared at Bucky as he averted his eyes. Clint thinks that's cute and notes the light shade of red on Bucky's cheeks. Clint smiles.

He takes the pen and writes below Bucky's writing.

**Just breakfast would be nice. ×××-×××-×××**

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to believe that the breakfast did go well. And Bucky's oblivious to any of Clint's not-so-subtle flirting.


End file.
